Wind Under My Wings
by horselover7777
Summary: Sam Winchester discovers a dragon hybrid that may be the wind beneath his wings.
1. Chapter 1

A soft roll of thunder crossed the sky, followed by a distant flash of lightning. Misty shafts of rain fell on the trees, dripping down the leaves. It was the middle of a summer afternoon, but the clouds were so dark and the rain so thick that it seemed like midnight. Eliora let out a sigh, her large tail curled around a nearby tree. The rain fell in thick sheets off of the side of her wings. She poked her head up above the trees and blew a puff of smoke from her nostrils. Her wings were folded down, relaxing. She enjoyed storms, the soft pounding of rain soothing her. She laid her head on the forest ground and closed her eyes. There weren't many things that frightened dragons, and a storm definitely wasn't one of them.

A few miles off, Sam Winchester was driving in his older brother's car. Dean was at home reading up on a case, but after an argument he had decided to get out for a bit to take a break. He let out a sigh, the rain relentless on the hood of the car. The trees rustled, and he saw something large in the headlights. He looked at it carefully, straining his eyes from a distance to see the creature in the darkness. Finding no luck, he got out of the car and grabbed a flashlight and his trusty shotgun, in case things went wrong.

He walked toward the figure, taking notice of it's magenta scales and spiny neck. It seemed to be sleeping, which was a good thing, because he had realized that he was face to face with a dragon. His first instinct was to grab his gun and shoot, but unlike Dean, Sam actually used the thinking side of his brain. A) it was asleep. B) it wasn't attacking him. He walked toward her, stroking her scales. They were large, each one, a crystalline structure of its own. Another roll of thunder crossed the sky, waking Eliora from her sleep. She raised her head and yawned. Sam clutched the gun, ready to shoot. She looked over at him, lowering her head to his level. "What are you doing in a storm like this" She said, her full voice toned down to a whisper as not to break his eardrums. Sam put down the gun and put his hand in his pocket. "Just clearing my head" He said sighing. Eliora carefully unfolded a wing, letting it hang over the human. "This will keep you dry" she said calmly, feeling protective of the human. She was taking a liking to him. He didn't seem to fear her, and he was talking to her. Sam was lost in thought, she wasn't attacking him, and they seemed to be talking rather well. He leaned against her side, her large body effortlessly supporting his weight. For what seemed like an hour, but was only moments, the two stood in the rain, both lost in their own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Dean Winchester grew restless staying in the motel on his own, and decided to go find Sam. He grabbed a large blade and his shotgun just in case there was danger. Dean had been hunting for years, and he never knew when he would be attacked by something. He followed Baby's tracks to the woods. Of course it was the woods, things never came easy to the Winchesters. He followed the tracks for a while longer until he saw a massive dragon. Covered in magenta scales, it stood 25 feet tall, with feathery cyan wings and two tall horns. He pulled out the blade, and charged. Sam went in front of the dragon to protect her, and Eliora turned toward Dean, letting out a growl. The spines on her back stood up and her ears folded back, like an angry horse. "Dean", she's not our enemy," he said, turning to the dragon. "Easy big girl," he said softly, stroking the scales on her head. She let out a soft puff of smoke, equal to a human sigh. "What are you doing with a monster!?" Dean asked, scolding Sam. Sam looked up at Eliora. Her soft amber eyes meeting him. He stroked her a bit more. "She's not a monster, she's just a dragon standing in the rain." Eliora took this as a cue, and shifted into her human form. Her blonde hair fell to below her shoulders, and her bangs into her cloudy blue eyes with flecks of green. She had tan skin, and a pink tee shirt with white sleeves. She wore jeans, with boots up to above the ankle. On her belt, she had a dagger, just in case she needed it. Sam looked at her dumbfounded. "your..a shifter?" Eliora said nothing, just nodded. She folded her two hands, keeping her head down. Sam put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, its ok." She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. Sam noticed the cloudiness in her eyes. "are you blind?" he asked. Keeping his voice non aggressive and soft, a trademark of Sam Winchester. "Yes, I am" She said. He turned to Dean. "put it down." he said, glaring at the blade. Dean rolled her eyes, but obeyed. "C'mon, lets get you out of the rain," he said, guiding her to the Impala. Dean looked at Sam like he was crazy. "why are you letting her come with us?" "well, she has nowhere else to go" He replied defiantly. He opened up the door and guided Eliora into the car, making sure she didn't bump anything, He then closed the door and turned to dean. "Look, she's different, and this will be the best way to keep her from taking any lives if she's not. Dean said nothing, just huffed and got in the car, driving back.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride back to the motel was silent. Dean was silently fuming with Sam and Eliora felt like a burden to the two. On top of that she was clearly in the wrong, they were hunters taking a dragon in. Eliora closed her eyes, lost in thought, falling asleep lulled by the sound of the rain. She had been walking the earth for a thousand years, and never had ever seen a bond like that between brothers. Here she was ruining it. After all, she was a dragon, born in flames. She sighed, She didnt want to loose Sam, but she didnt want to hurt him like this. Sam was lost in thouht too. She was a monster, and yet posed no threat to him, She was genuine and caring, and unlike Ruby didnt try to seduce him. Sam just wished that dean would understand that she was different.

The car came to a stop and they were back at the motel. Dean grabbed his keys and slammed the door, storming into the motel. Sam sighed, getting out of the car and opening the door to the back seat. Eliora was fast asleep, curled into her wings. Sam crept into the car, and gently stroked her shoulder. "We're home," he whispered. Eliora stirred, opening her eyes. Sam gently took her hand and helped her out of the car. He lead her inside, and into the spare bedroom. "Thank you..ah.. I never got your name" She muttered. "Its Sam" He said calmly. Eliora smiled, "mine's Eliora" She replied. "Thats a beautiful name," Sam replied with a warm smile. Eliora blushed, probabaly a bit too much since she shifted into a dragon. She kept her head low to the ground, making sure not to damage the room. "I...im so sorry" She stuttered, keeping herself curled and trying not to break anything. Sam sighed "its fine, just try to shift back" He said, stroking her to calm her down. She stayed in her dragon form longer than she could have, simply enjoying his love. Finally, she shifted back, sitting down. "What was that all about?" "It..was nothing" She lied "i just spontaneously shift sometimes." She said blushing. "Alright then, you need anything?" He asked. _Such a gentlemen_ she thought to herself. "Im a little hungry, but other that that i'm ok" He nodded, walking out of the room. Eliora laid down on the bed and grinned. She had someone that cared for her, and that was an awesome feeling.


End file.
